Sweet Pool
by SmokeyEyesBrightLights
Summary: So Demyx fell in love with a cute guy who turned out to be not as cute as he thought. Now there's blood on his hands and he's forced to answer the question 'How far will you go for the person you love'
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! There are probably a few things you should know about this story. Firstly, it's not very likely to have a happy ending, it will contain a lot of potentially disturbing content. Not like plotless gore, but without giving to much away I can say there will be character deaths and also smut.**

**Obviously the main pairing is Zemyx, but there will be others.**

**I'd also like to point out that self-harm is a strong theme in this fic, if you're likely to find this offensive or triggering then don't read it. I don't mean to offend anyone.**

**Anyways, without further ado, enjoy. ^^**

Zexion closes his eyes. Music floats between his ears, the headphones are on so loud he might as well have not been wearing them, but he likes the feel of the heavy notes reverberating through his skull. He twirls a small object between the fingers of one hand, the other arm stretched out in front of him.

He pauses, the moment seems to last forever. His hand trembles slightly as he poised the blade over his wrist. It's a well-rehearsed routine, but his breathe hitches none the less as the cool metal meets his skin. They say that the first cut is always the deepest.

It's true.

He applies a steady pressure, gradually pushing deeper, twisting the blade slightly, as he drags it slowly through his flesh. The pain flows through him as freely at the music and he sighs, feeling soothingly comforted by it.

Zexion opens his eyes just in time to see the first droplets of blood appearing in the open wound. Within seconds, the rivulets of red are running down his wrist. He watches as a few hit onto the bathroom floor; the bright crimson a stark contrast against the white tiles.

More cuts follow, all horizontal but at different angles, drawing out a new pattern of latticework against the already scarred skin. The songs play on, and an rare expression of contentment settles on Zexion's face, night's like this are truly his favourite.

3333

Every school has it's cliques, a social hierarchy that keeps things running smoothly between the people who're popular and the people who are made to know that they aren't. Twilight High is no exception.

There are the aloof nerds, the pot-smoking rebels, the probably also pot-smoking artists, the confrontational goths, the not-so-confrontational emos, the spoilt rich kids, the under-rated nice kids, the slags, the gangsters, the wannabes and all-adored jocks.

Now if you've managed the bag yourself a decent reputation at Twilight High, you should probably do your best to keep it. Demyx Watera knew this well. He was at the uppermost end of this hierarchy, a jock. Aka. rich parents, good looks, star of at least one sports team, and constantly struggling to keep half-decent grades, not that he could really complain about his grades, that was his parents' job.

He walked through the school gates with a contented sigh, school tended to run pretty smoothly when everyone either wants you, or wants to be you. He ran a hand through his spiked hair exchanging smiles with a couple of pretty girls. It sure beat being at home anyway. Affairs got so much more heated when there were a few million dollars in the mix.

The tall blonde pushed open the doors at the front of school and was instantly engulfed by the swarm of people. It was late November and chilly weather meant that everyone had begun to dress for winter.

He seemed to draw everyone's attention as pushed through the crowds. A cheerleader batted her eyelashes at him, a guy with a skateboard held out a hand for him to high-five, another guy tossed him a basketball and quickly told him that there'd be practice after school, a group of freshmen passed by watching him with half-disguised admiration and young gave him a casual 'hello' with an even worse disguised blush colouring her cheeks. Everyone in the school had a place and Demyx knew that he himself sat somewhere at the centre, not that he was vain, just self-assured.

A spiked mess of flame-red hair told him he was about the meet someone who beat even him in being self-assured.

'Demyx,' he was met with his best friend's irritated expression, a cigarette hanging from his lips, 'dude, why didn't you show up yesterday. The party was fucking awesome.'

Demyx rolled his eyes, '_Dude,_ you know my parents aren't letting me out till finals are over. And put that out Axel, you're gonna give us all lung cancer.'

Axel just shrugged, but did in fact put out the cigarette as a teacher passed by them. 'Well, they let you out for basketball practice don't they, and Kairi's house party was well more worth it than that.'

The blonde shook his head, 'As much as I'm sure you guys had a great time getting high on weed, I don't know I would have enjoyed it quite so much.'

Axel just shrugged again, reaching to light up another smoke.

He fell firmly under the 'rebel' category. Like Demyx he came from a wealthy family, (not that you would have guessed) and up until a couple of years ago, he'd been doing pretty good at school; on the honour roll and the hockey team. He'd had a gleaming reputation, until his father died and everything changed. His mother started drinking and never left the house. Leaving Axel effectively on his own. Axel gave up with school, and instead fell in with what could be called 'the wrong crowd'. He dyed his hair, got some tattoos, and a new reputation as the school badass.

He was a cocky bastard most of the time, so much so that Demyx often wondered why they were still hung out. But none the less, they remained best friends and while Demyx couldn't really sympathise with Axel's poor life choices, he could sympathise with having a rather broken family.

It was a fleeting show of compassion form an otherwise uncaring person.

Together they trekked through the halls, Demyx getting more enamoured greetings from people along the way. At one point Axel stopped suspiciously beside a guy with silvery hair and exchanged a bag of something. Demyx just sighed and pretended not to notice.

When they finally reached the lockers Demyx noticed a change in the redhead. He was staring at someone straight ahead. A short spiky haired blonde stood beside the lockers talking to a shy looking girl with black hair. The two teens, who looked to be a couple of years younger, were laughing about something. The girl looked a little flushed as she laughed and then reached out to touch the blonde's hand.

Axel gave a loud cough, with an undertone of something more than irritation.

'Beat it kids, that's my locker.' He huffed and without waiting for a response, shoved the boy out of the way, causing him to stumble back.

The blonde looked shocked for a moment before collecting himself and turning back to his friend.

'You okay, Roxas?' The girl asked.

Roxas nodded, 'I'm fine,' he replied, still a little confused, 'come on Xion, we should get to class.'

The girl nodded quickly in agreement and together they quietly shuffled away.

Demyx turned to his friend as he collected the stuff from his locker, 'That was mean, Axel. You should lay off that poor kid.' He rustled through his books, 'I don't know what your problem with him is.'

Axel ignored his disapproving tone and gave yet another nonchalant shrug.

'He was in the way.' Came the reply and the redhead slammed shut the door of his locker, 'The kids' a brat.'

'Yeah, well you still don't need to-' Demyx stopped. There was some more rustled and the blonde stood up, a frown on his face.

'Axel did you borrow my spanish notes?'

'Nope.'

Demyx's forehead collided with the metal door. 'Fuck.' He'd lost the notes. The notes he'd spent like, a week on. If he didn't scrape a C in this exam, his parents were gonna be _pissed._

Axel glanced at his watch and then swung his back over his shoulder, 'Look, I gotta go, class and stuff.' He was already doing a half jog down the corridor, 'I'll see you later.' And within a few seconds he's turned a corner and was gone.

Demyx didn't notice him leave. He was too be thinking about how totally screwed he was. There was no fucking way his parents would let him keep going to practice if he came up with another bad grade.

He did another quick check of his locker before, shuffling through his bag in search of the elusive notes. By now the hall was empty and he could hear teachers beginning lectures in the nearby classrooms.

_I should get to class,_he thought, reluctantly cutting his search short. He dragged himself away from the lockers and was trailing down the corridor, when a door opened in front of him. A flurry of silver haired rushed out off the bathroom and collided with his chest.

'Oh, sorry, umm...' Demyx slowly trailed off as he looked at the boy in front of him. He must have seen him before, but he couldn't help but stare a little. The shorter teen was dressed in all black with slate-grey hair falling over one eye and the other rimmed in kohl. His face was ghostly pale and he stared at Demyx with a look of horror. They just watched each other for a moment before Demyx tried to break the silence.

'Um, I'm-' He started, but the boy suddenly turned away and began rushing down the corridor. Demyx didn't know what to say, that was surely an odd way to react.

Just before the teen disappeared out of sight, he noticed a blotch of blood on the floor. _Was that from him?_

'Hey, are you okay?' The blonde looked up, but by now there was no one there. _Maybe he's injured,_ he wondered,_I guess he's going to the nurse. Still that was kinda rude running off like that after I apologised._

Then his attention was turned back to the dilemma of his missing notes and how late he was for class. Cursing under his breath, he fixed his hair and went off to class, ready with an apology and charming smile for the teacher.

333333

Zexion sat in back of his math class, or was it history? He really wasn't paying attention. He'd snuck in late. It didn't matter, nobody had noticed him anyway. Zexion didn't belong to a clique, and as such, he basically didn't exist. Not that it mattered to him, being alone suited him better.

His thought's flitted back and forth as the teacher rambled on about angles, or World War II, or something. His forearms were wet, so much as to be soaking through his sleeves. Fortunately his t-shirt was black, so it wasn't really noticeable, but as he lent on the table he left red smudges on his paper.

Whatever it was that the teacher was talking about, he probably already knew it. He had more important things to think about anyway. Like tonight.

Everything was prepared and the teen felt rather... excited?

Yes, excited. If Zexion had ever felt anything close to excitement, then this was it.

A feeling of satisfaction settled in his stomach and he hummed softly, twisting his neck chain through his fingers. But gradually his thoughts turned to another matter. What would he do after this?

His mind came up blank for a moment and he mentally scowled. He'd find someone else, he never ran out of ideas. In his head, he reeled through an assortment of faces, thinking of what might take his interest. There were always so many choices, and though it was a difficult decision to be made, it was always fun following through. Suddenly his thoughts came to holt, as a mental image seemed to form of it's own accord.

The blonde... the one he'd walked into in the corridor. How awfully silly that was of him, by the way. But anyway, the blonde. Typical jock. Well, aside from that silly hair. Not that he'd have to keep it. His expression softened. It was a possibility... But he was getting ahead of himself, he had a certain brunette to attend to first.

33333

**Well, hope you enjoyed it. The next chapter will be up within a few days. –cough- unlikemyotherfic –cough-**

**A couple of notes;**

**- Yes, the school scene with Demyx was supposed to be kinda cheesy and clichéd.**

**- Zexion's POV is a bit all over the place because he's a bit all over the place, that's just how he thinks.**

**- Demyx Watera... I think I took that from another fic... Now I need to find a second name for Zexion .**

**Please R&R ^^ I'd really appreciate it.**


	2. Chapter 2

Demyx walked home by himself. Practice had been cut short due to the weather, so now he was on his way home early. He ran his fingers through the now flattened mullhawk, cursing the rain as he tried to restore some life to the once upright spikes.

The Watera household was a little way out of town, not all that far, but not really a great distance to be walking. The journey was made all that more ironic by the fact that he did in fact have a car, his much loved Chevelle which his parents had bought him when he'd turned seventeen last summer. The slightly beat up vehicle was his most priced possession. (Well, his second most priced possession after his guitar, but not many people knew about that.) But alas, it too had been taken away from him when his grades started to drop below what his parents deemed expectable and now he was being forced to walk home in the rain. Demyx didn't even consider calling one of them for a lift, his Father was always at work and his Mother hadn't picked him up from school since third grade. They were living proof that having money didn't make for a happy family, but rather quite the opposite.

By the time the blonde reached the house, he was in a very poor mood. He trekked up the ridiculously long driveway, eyeing the majestic house with distain. No doubt neither of his parents were home. They fought a lot, not physical fighting, just hurling about money and verbal abuse.

Tossing his school bag further over his shoulder, Demyx rummaged through his pockets for his key and before shoving it impatiently into the lock. Everything about the house was expensive and over done, the entrance hall being no exception. White marble, sweeping staircase, crystal chandeliers... Demyx merely huffed at the sight of it, kicking of his trainers by the door with no one around to tell him not to.

Family portraits hung on the wall, and as he walked up the stairs he caught sight of one of him and Larxene; it was a fairly old picture, taken when they had visited Morocco. The two of them were stood in front of a large fountain, smiling for the camera. Seconds after the picture was taken, the taller blonde had pushed him into the fountain for saying something about her hair.

Demyx smiled slightly at the memory, his sister had left for college two years ago, she was kind of a bitch but he still missed her. With any luck, she'd be visiting them for Christmas this year, not spending it with her boyfriend like she had last time.

With slightly heavier steps, he walked to his room, dumping his school bag on the bed, and was about to go get a shower when his laptop made a loud '_ping'. _

Having half a mind to ignore whoever it was, Demyx opened the offending MacBo and scrolled through his messages.

_PyroKing08: Dem, u home?_

Demyx sighed and quickly typed back a reply.

_Mullhawk~9: Yep bout to have a shower, wats up?_

_PyroKing08: Have u seen Kairi?_

Axel replied instantly and Demyx tapped impatiently at the keyboard.

_Mullhawk~9: No she's probably with Riku._

_PyroKing08: Guess so... guys a bastard._

_Mullhawk~9: Good enough for you to buy weed off though. _

_PryoKing08: Doesn't mean he can date my cousin. _

_Mullhawk: Whatever I gotta go._

_PyroKing08: You wanna hang out somewhere tonight?_

_Mullhawk~9: No.. finals remember?_

_PyroKing08: Oh yeah... haha you're fucked._

_Mullhawk~9: Thanks for the support._

Demyx stood up and grabbed a towel. Axel could be an asshole at times. Well, most of the time, to be honest, but he was a nice guy at heart.

...And talking of finals, he still hadn't found those Spanish notes. _'Shit.' _ The blonde cursed, it would take hours to redo all that. Axel was right, he was seriously fucked.

333333

Zexion had been stood outside in the rain for almost an hour now. Fortunately, no one seemed to have noticed. The sky was slowly growing dark and anyone else might have might have given up by now, but not Zexion, he had all the time in the world. The short teenager held a large umbrella over his head as he watched the scene unfolding before him on the other side of the road with a composed expression.

A small coffee shop lit the dark street like a beacon. By the large window, a group of girls sat around a table, all smiling widely in silent laughter. The teen went unnoticed as he watched carefully their every movement. His eyes narrowed in concentration, _any second now..._

Something seemed to attract the attention of the girls and they all turned to one another, before one of them pulled a phone out of her bag and rolled her eyes as she answered. It was like watching a silent movie, the girl, a pretty brunette in a pink dress stood up and began talking animatedly on the phone. She looked to be arguing with someone.

Zexion shifted slightly, preparing himself to make a move. The girl talked into the mobile for another minute, and then hung up on whoever it was. She turned to her friends and said something, after which they all gave her sympathetic looks. A second later she was walking out the door of the coffee shop.

The slate hair teen crossed the road and began to follow her. His footsteps went unheard and after about a minute he jogged forward a few paces a called out.

'Hey!' The girl turned around irritation clear on her face.

'What?' She snapped turning to face him.

'Um, do you want to share my umbrella? You're going to catch a cold in the rain like that.' Zexion gave the brunette a sweet smile and watched as her expression changed from annoyance to something more inviting.

'Oh, o-okay.' Zexion held out the umbrella and she scooted towards him with a slightly sheepish smile.

Together they walked down the quiet road. It was late and the street lights did little to brighten the dark sidewalk, no one else was about, just the two of them and as ever, Zexion was having no doubts that everything would go according to plan. He turned to the brunette, a charming smile back on his face.

'So, what are you doing out at this time? It's getting kinda late you know and these streets aren't all that safe.'

'I'm okay.' She replied sweetly, 'I was just out with some friends,' Her expression briefly resorted to one of anger, 'then my stupid cousin told me to come home 'cos he thought I'd was hanging out with some guy he doesn't like.'

'Oh,' Zexion kept his tone interested, 'that doesn't sound very nice of him.'

'I know, right? Riku's not even my boyfriend!' she said in a huff, 'I mean, Riku _has_ a boyfriend for god's sake!'

The older teen found that slightly amusing, but offered her a sympathetic _'hmm' _ none the less and they walked in silence for a few more minutes.

'I'm Kairi by the way.' The girl said suddenly.

'Zexion,' he replied, offering another smile, which she happily returned. He had her trust now, might as well make a move.

'You look cold,' Zexion said quietly, 'here, take this.' And removed his coat.

'Ah, a real gentlemen.' Kairi giggled, as the teen wrapped the coat about her shoulders, 'But won't you be-'

Her voice cut off as a cloth was pressed over her face. The umbrella dropped to the ground as Zexion wrapped both his arms around her, wrestling against her weak attempts to escape. Within seconds, the body went limp in his arms.

The slate haired teen smiled to himself. _Easy as ever..._ He removed the cloth from her face and scooped up the girl. Zexion was only petite himself, but fortunately Kairi was very light and it took little effort for him to carry her. That was the difficult part over.

333333

The Yellow Box was a large warehouse on the outskirts of Twilight Town. It was once used as a storage facility for boat parts, but that was over 50 years ago and all that remained was a huge drafty building. Needless to say, it wasn't often visited.

In fact, the only person who ever came by the warehouse was Zexion. Well, other people did as well, but lets just say that Zexion was the only one who ever left.

The Yellow Box had been a present of sorts, and was now almost like a second home to him. He found comfort in the huge empty rooms with their high concrete ceilings. When he was there, it was almost like he really didn't exist. Of course, right now though, he was working.

Carefully, he manoeuvred the still unconscious girl onto a table in the middle of the room. She looked as though she would be out cold for a while yet, so he left her alone for moment as he began sorting through what he would need.

This would once have been where engineers worked on the engines of ships. Unused machinery rusted in the corners and there were several worktops covered with clutter that Zexion had never bothered to move. It all had an untouched feel to it, as though the workers would return at any minute.

There were a few things that he'd changed though. A medicine cabinet stood beside a broken furnace, filled with various medical instruments he'd salvaged from the first aid room, along with some other stuff he'd just collected from around the warehouse. Most of the tools were anything but sterile, not that it mattered very much.

The table had already been there for him though, which was a good job because he couldn't have moved a stone table on his own. So had the cameras.

Cameras everywhere... At first he'd found it a little unnerving, but by now he was very much used to it. They caught his every movement, the lens's subtly focusing in and out with quiet clicks.

The teen shuffled through the cabinet, selecting a scalpel and a syringe and setting them on the side. He then picked through the drawers until he found a bottle filled with a clear fluid. With practiced precision he half filled the syringe. _She's small_, he though, _I won't be needing too much._

That is if he needed it at all, paralysis was a last resort. He didn't usually have much of a problem keeping them restrained but it never hurt to be too cautious.

The teen hummed softly as he turned back to the table where the girl lay. He briefly considered taking a larger knife as well, but then figured he would do just fine with the scalpel. Blood loss was always a good way to go and he wasn't feeling awfully creative today anyway.

The table had leather buckles in each corner designed exactly for this purpose. Zexion had just begun securing one of the girl's ankles when he heard a noise. He glanced up and was met with Kairi's sky blue eyes staring directly at him.

_Fuck._

He lunged towards her and grabbed one of her wrists. Kairi let out a scream and began fighting to free her ankle, using her other foot to kick Zexion in the chest.

Momentarily winded, Zexion's grip on her wrist slackened and she managed to pull free. Kairi through herself off the table and tore her ankle from the binding with a sickening snap that sounded a lot like braking bone. She stumbled a few steps before the slate haired boy tackled her to the ground.

Zexion's mind was in a panic. This had never happened before. If she escaped... He would be condemned, she'd call the police before he could do anything about it.

He tried desperately to pin her, but having mobile victims wasn't something he was used to and she almost managed to slip from his grip a second time. Zexion pulled himself upright, and locked an arm around Kairi's chest. He dragged her back to the table, her feet scraping futilely against the floor as she continued to scream.

Just as he'd managed to wrestle her onto the pedestal, an elbow came up and collided with his shoulder, the force was enough to send him off balance and the teen lost his footing. He stumbled backwards and the last memory he had was of his head impacting with stone before he fell unconscious.

33333

Spanish was officially the stupidest language in the universe.

Demyx dropped his head onto to the table with an exasperated sigh.

How can _'soy' _ and _'estoy' _ both mean 'I am'? It was pointless! And he had to learn all this for tomorrow!

The blonde looked up at the digital clock on his desk. 10:30 pm. He'd been studying for over five hours now, this was getting lame. He wondered why he was even trying to please his parents, it wasn't like they were going to notice anyway. They only cared when his grades where _bad. _Even at this time, neither were home yet. He had to keep reminding himself that he was only doing this to get his beloved Chevelle back.

Shoving the pile of text books aside, Demyx opened his laptop and began scrolling disinterestedly through his Facebook. It was at that moment that his phone rang. Demyx fished the thing out of his pocket and looked at the caller ID.

'_Axel.' _He muttered.

He didn't really want to answer it, the redhead was probably only going to tell him that he was missing another great pot-filled party. Honestly, he had no sensitivity for his current 'no partying' status. Though why he was calling him, Demyx had no idea, they usually just texted.

Perhaps it was that curiosity which made the tired blonde answer his phone, instead of ignoring it like he'd wanted to. Perhaps he felt just the slightest hint of foreboding that told him it was going to be something important.

Either way, he did answer it, and within ten minutes he was in his car, speeding out of town, looking for a warehouse called the Yellow Box.

**Okay, thanks for reading! **

**Please R&R, any comments or criticism would be much appreciated. The next chapter will be up in a few days. **


End file.
